


Fine

by Nerdy_fangirl_57



Series: Sterek Bingo '17 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Childhood Friends, F/M, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_fangirl_57/pseuds/Nerdy_fangirl_57
Summary: In a world where everyone has the last words they hear their soulmate say inked into their skin Derek is devastated when he finds out that Paige, the love of his life who he has been dating for nearly a year now, wasn’t his soulmate after all.





	

Derek’s life was perfect. He was the captain of the varsity basketball team, had a huge loving family, and was dating the most gorgeous girl to ever walk the face of the earth. Oh, and he had an awesome best friend, Stiles, who was always by his side despite being a year younger than him.

Stiles and him have been friends since they were kids because their moms were best friends and they’d always be visiting each other’s houses growing up. At first they’d fight and wrestle with each other but eventually, the fights became less malicious and more teasing and the wrestling became less violent and more playful.

They slowly became the best of friends and have been practically inseparable ever since.

Though, they haven’t really seen each other much since Derek started dating Paige, but it’s not like Stiles minded. He was always there when Derek needed him.

“Hey Der.” Stiles said as he caught up to Derek in the hallway.

Derek turned to look at the younger teen. “Oh, hi Stiles.”

“My dad’s working the night shift again today, I was wondering if maybe you’d want to hang out for a bit tonight? I got this cool new game I’ve been dying to play but I need my partner in crime to help me take down all those zombies.”

“Oh, uh, sorry Stiles but I’m going to hang out with Paige tonight. Maybe some other time?”

Stiles smiles at him but something about the tug of his lips looks forced. “Yeah, no problem. Have fun with Paige dude.”

Derek beams at the mention of his incredible girlfriend. “Thanks.”

He turns and doesn’t notice the sad smile Stiles throws his way.

Later that night Derek is waiting in his room for Paige to come, only, she never shows up.

He tries to call her phone but everything just goes straight to voicemail and once midnight hits, he reluctantly stops trying to contact her and settles on talking to her tomorrow. Maybe she was practicing her cello and forgot they were supposed to meet up or something.

The next day Derek hears the news. Paige was in a car crash. Someone was texting and driving and they didn’t notice that they swerved into the wrong lane. It was a front collision. 

Paige died instantly.

After that Derek wasn’t the same. He carried on in a daze from day to day, barely registering the world around him.

Sometimes he wouldn’t even bother going to school. It was too much.

Paige was dead… he will never see her again… she was gone.

But no matter how much her absence hurt him, Derek couldn’t stop thinking about the last thing he heard her say.

_‘I’ll see you tonight Derek.’_

Those weren’t the words written on his hip. Well, word. That wasn't the last thing he’d hear his soulmate say. Paige wasn’t his soulmate…

But that just made her death so much more painful. Derek knew that he was in love with Paige, he will always be in love with Paige, he’ll never love someone the way he loves her.

Yet, somehow, he was destined to live happily ever after with someone that wasn’t her.

The mere thought of it infuriated him. _Paige_ was supposed to be his soulmate, not anyone else. He didn’t _want_ to be in love with anyone.

Paige was the only one for him.

He was given a few days to grieve her loss before Stiles started texting him nonstop.

Derek knew he was only trying to be helpful and get Derek’s mind off of Paige but the older teen wasn’t ready to let her go. He couldn’t just move on as if nothing happened.

So, when Stiles started calling him and randomly showing up at his house, Derek was beyond annoyed.

Stiles would talk and talk and talk about nothing and seemingly everything at the same time. It made Derek stop thinking about Paige for a bit whenever he did that.

But that was the problem. Derek didn’t want to stop thinking about Paige, he didn’t want to move on, he didn’t want to forget her.

He didn’t want to fall in love with someone else.

So it shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise when he finally snapped. “Stiles. Shut. Up.”

The younger teen paused his rant on the history of male circumcision. The eyes that were gazing at Derek felt a little too analytical for comfort.

Then Stiles spoke up again. “Look, I know I have no idea what you’re going through.”

“You’re right.” Derek interrupted. “You don’t.”

His voice sounded more like a growl even to his own ears but Stiles continued anyway.

“But you can’t keep doing this to yourself. It’s been over four months Derek. I know it still hurts and nothing will ever fill up that hole in your heart now that she’s gone but she wouldn’t want you to continue on like this.”

“How the hell would you know what she would want me to do? You barely spoke to her!”

“I know because if she loved you half as much as you loved her, seeing you like this would break her fucking heart.” Stiles stated with a glare. “You’re killing yourself Derek. You can’t live like this. No one can.”

Derek doesn’t look at him. “I know you think you’re helping me Stiles, but you’re really not. You should go.”

Stiles sighs, “Derek-”

“No, just get out Stiles. I can’t deal with you right now.”

“I was only trying to-”

“I know!” Derek shouts. “I know what you were trying to do! You were trying to make me forget about Paige, make me move on with my life like she never existed. Well I can’t fucking do that Stiles! She was the love of my life and now I’ll never see her again. I don’t care if she wasn’t my soulmate, I know that I’ll never love anyone like I loved her and I don’t plan on trying to forget her just because she didn’t say the words on my skin!”

The younger teen looked at him in shock, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “Der I… I never-”

“Leave.”

Stiles blinked and the tears slowly started to fall down his cheeks. “W-what?”

“Just leave me the fuck alone!” Derek yelled as he turned from the younger boy.

A moment passed before he heard a whispered “Fine.” and the sound of his bedroom door gently closing.

He tried to push back the guilt that instantly washed over him and go to sleep. He’ll just apologize to Stiles tomorrow after they’ve both cooled down.

It’s how they worked.

Stiles wasn’t in school the next day.

Derek tried calling and texting him but he wouldn’t pick up the phone or answer any of his texts.

He really fucked up this time. No matter how angry Stiles would get with him, the younger boy _never_ ignored Derek. Even after a fight like the one they had yesterday.

Derek knew he had to find Stiles and apologize. What he said to him was downright cruel, especially since Stiles was only trying to help.

He had no right to treat Stiles like that when all Stiles ever did was try to get his depressed ass to stop moping.

The basketball player got into his Camaro and drove over to the Stilinski house after school. He knew the sheriff was at work right now so it was no surprise when he pulled up at the driveway to only see Stiles’ old blue jeep parked in front of the house.

He knocked and waited for Stiles to open the door.

Five minutes later, the door still wasn’t open.

Derek sighed. Shit, Stiles must be really fucking pissed if he wasn’t even opening the door.

Instead of waiting for his childhood best friend to open the door, Derek went to the backyard and climbed the tree that stood just outside of Stiles’ window.

He silently opened the window to Stiles’ room with an apology on the tip of his tongue.

Then he sees Stiles’ body collapsed on the floor looking deathly pale.

But what makes his breath get caught in his throat is what he sees on Stiles’ forearm. Everyone knows it’s taboo to look at someone else’s soul mark, but no one takes it as seriously as Stiles did.

Ever since they first met, when they were still in elementary school, Stiles never left his arm uncovered.

But now Stiles was only wearing a t-shirt, leaving his arm on full display.

The words he saw haunted Derek. Most people had the words _I love you_ or _goodbye_ or _I knew it was you_ written on their skin. But Stiles… He didn’t have those words on his arm.

Written in black, cursive letters, the words _just leave me the fuck alone_ stared back at Derek.

He rushes over to Stiles and searches desperately for a pulse. The soul marks are never wrong, they always come true, but Derek has to at least _try_.

He can’t lose Stiles, not now, not ever. He can’t let Stiles die with those words being the last thing Derek says to him.

He calls 911 and demands an ambulance to come to the Stilinski house when he finally finds a pulse.

Its faint, almost nonexistent, but it’s there. Stiles is still alive. He can make it.

When the ambulance gets there to take Stiles to the hospital Derek refuses to leave Stiles’ side. It can’t end like this.

 _They_ can’t end like this. They never even had a chance to start…

Derek holds Stiles’ hand during the ride to the hospital with tears falling down his face. This is all his fault.

When they arrive at the hospital the nurses don’t let Derek go into the room with Stiles.

“Sorry sir but you need to stay out here.”

“Please I- I have to see him. I have to make sure he’s okay, please tell me he’ll be okay!”

The soft smile the nurse sends him should feel reassuring but it doesn’t. Derek knows that smile. It’s the smile people give to make a bad situation seem better.

“We’ll do everything we can.”

And then she leaves.

Derek sits down on one of the chairs and prays against all odds that Stiles survives this.

_Please be okay._

Half an hour later a different nurse comes out of the room.

“I’m sorry, we did everything we could but…”

He doesn’t pay any attention to what she says after. Something about him overdosing on his Adderall.

Stiles is…

Just as she finishes explaining, the doors burst open and a worried sheriff makes his way towards them. “Where is he?! Where is my son?!”

The nurse looks at the sheriff with sympathy and explains what happened yet again.

Hearing it for a second time is so much worse because now Derek gets to see the sheriff’s face shift from worried to broken.

It only makes Derek’s quiet tears fall down his cheeks faster than before.

He did this.

The sheriff lost his wife all those years ago and the man was still healing. Now with the death of his son, his eyes turn dull dispute the tears slowly cascading down his shocked face.

When the nurse finally leaves the sheriff turns to him and he _knows_.

Not a moment later Derek finds himself being pulled into a crushing hug with his face hidden in the sheriff’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He says around a choked sob. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Derek.” The sheriff says, but Derek can hear how strained the older man’s voice is.

Derek shakes his head. “He… He’s gone…”

They stay like that, clinging to each other like it’s the only thing keeping them from falling apart, when the sheriff finally speaks up again in a hushed whisper.

“He always knew it was you, you know. Ever since you two were kids he knew you were his soulmate. Me and Claudia always worried about you two being so close, we knew it would end him. But he refused to distance himself from you, he said he wanted to be with you even if it wasn’t the way he wanted.”

The sheriff pauses and Derek knows the man is trying to keep a sob from leaving his lips.

“He loved you… He always loved you… Even though he knew you’d never love him back.”

Derek sobs. His quiet tears turning into gut wrenching cries.

Stiles loved him… And Derek treated him like he was nothing.

He hears himself whisper, “I love him.” And the sheriff just holds him tighter.

Because the sheriff knows, he knows it’s too late. He knows his son died without knowing that the man he loved since he was young loved him back.

And Derek knew it too…

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I'm a horrible person. Here I am, never able to read a story without a happy ending and I go and write a story without a happy ending. If it makes you feel any better I cried while writing this and hate myself so much for the feels I caused myself.


End file.
